Different Tactics
by Dawn4
Summary: Nick's worst fear, Nigel Crane, tries something different to get his attention. He goes after one of his friends.
1. Attacked

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 1: The attack  
  
Greg was getting ready for work, though he knew he should stay home and rest as he was quite ill but he had a feeling something was going to happen tonight. He also knew Grissom would be happy to get a break from the loud music he wasn't going to play tonight- loud music would not help his headache.  
  
He didn't hear the locked front door open or the quiet footsteps that kept coming closer. He was completely oblivious to the second person in his house as he continued to get dressed.  
  
"Gregory Saunders," a voice made Greg spin around so fast he almost lost his balance. Once he got over his shock at seeing someone else in his house he recognized the new person immediately. It was Nigel Crane, Nick Stokes' stalker. "Surprise Gregory."  
  
"What do you want?" Greg asked as he slowly backed up until he was against the wall. "How did you get in here? I thought you were in jail."  
  
"Jail can't keep me away from my best friend," Crane grinned maliciously. "But Nicky is scared of me for some reason so I'm going to show him that he has to behave if he wants me to leave his friends alone."  
  
The colour drained out of Greg's face as he heard that. If Nigel has planning on hurting the members of the team, Nick's friends, it would kill him. He would surely blame himself for not obeying his psychopathic stalker.  
  
"People will come looking for me if I don't show up for work," Greg looked at the clock and saw there was five minutes before his shift began. He knew he had to get to the living room so he could call Nick or Grissom and warn them. He coughed violently and moaned involuntarily which reminded him that he was still sick. There was no way he could get passed Nigel while in his weakened state and the stalker probably already knew that.  
  
"On the contrary Gregory," Nigel slowly approached the sick lab tech. "I want someone to find you. It's no fun if I just kill you. Then Nicky doesn't see you suffer and if you don't suffer he won't see that he has to obey me. So you can relax because I'm not going to kill you."  
  
"You're extremely sick," Greg spat out. He was going to put up as much fight as possible. He refused to let this sicko use him against Nick without some kind of fight. "Nick isn't going to obey you. I won't let you use me to get him."  
  
"I thought you were smart Gregory," Nigel held some sort of small crow bar in his right hand. " You don't have a choice." With this he swung the crow bar and hit the young man in the head. Greg collapsed immediately.  
  
"This is going to be fun for me," was the last thing Greg heard before the darkness completely overtook him. 


	2. Found

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 2: Found  
  
  
  
"Has anyone seen Saunders?" Grissom asked of his four CSI's. At their negative responses he stormed back to his office to try calling the lab tech's house again. He didn't want to let on but he was beginning to worry about Greg. He was never late and always called on the rare times he felt too sick to work. "That's it," Grissom muttered to himself, "I'm going to check on him."  
  
"Catherine," he called to the woman going down the hallway, "I'm going to Greg's house to see why he's late. Can you take care of things here until I get back?"  
  
"Of course Gris," Catherine told him, a look of worry etched on her face. "You don't think it's anything serious do you? We've all been putting in a lot of overtime, especially him, so maybe he's in a really deep sleep."  
  
"You know as well as I do that's just wishful thinking," Grissom put on his coat then reached out a hand to stroke Catherine's face in a gesture of comfort. "I'm sure everything will be fine. He's probably stuck in traffic and forgot his cell phone at home. I'll be back in ten minutes."  
  
Grissom drove in silence for the first few minutes but quickly turned on the radio when his thoughts drifted over to Greg and what could have happened to him. He reached Greg's small two story house in record time and a feeling of fear overcame him as he saw the front door slightly ajar.  
  
"Greg?" Grissom called out as he pushed the door opened. He received no answer so he began to look around for Greg. He finally got to the bedroom where he saw Greg lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood. "Greg!"  
  
Grissom ran over to the unconscious lab tech and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a strong pulse. There was a note lying on the floor a few feet away from Greg so Grissom picked it up and read it.  
  
To whoever finds Gregory I'm back. Nigel Crane  
  
A wave a nausea hit Grissom but he ignored it. He needed to get Greg to the hospital and warn the others on the team.  
  
"Ow," a soft voice moaned in pain. Grissom looked down and saw that Greg had regained consciousness and was trying to sit up.  
  
"Not so fast Greg," Grissom told the younger man. "Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Y-yes," Greg's voice was shaky as the memory of what happened flew through his mind. "Nigel Crane w-wants Nick. H-he said he wanted to use m-me against him. If I suf-suffered then he c-could control N-Nick."  
  
Greg was crying by this time as he remembered the last thing he heard Crane say. He now knew what the stalker had meant by those words. Nigel Crane had raped him.  
  
"G-Grissom?" Greg reached out for the older man and clung to his shirt. "I need to get out of this room."  
  
"Okay Greg," Grissom swiftly picked up the younger, lighter man and carried him out to the living room. He set Greg down on the leather couch and then proceeded to look at his injuries. "You need a doctor Greg. This cut looks really bad."  
  
"Anything to get away from here," Greg said shakily. He wanted to get away from his house as fast as possible. He no longer felt safe in his home.  
  
"All right," Grissom picked him up for the second time and carried him out to the Tahoe. He knew Greg was scared. Hell he would be to. But Greg was the youngest member of his team and he definitely felt protective over his team members. 


	3. Results

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 3: Results  
  
  
  
"Mr. Grissom," a nurse approached Grissom with a smile on her face. That smile put Grissom at ease, as she must have good news on Greg. "You can see your son now. The doctor's with him and will explain everything."  
  
Grissom nodded and thanked her. He didn't correct her, as he did feel paternal toward Greg at the moment. Instead he rushed to the room where Greg and his doctor were waiting for him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Grissom," the doctor looked up as Grissom entered the room. "I was just explaining to Greg here that as long as he rests he can go home. I'll release him as soon as he wakes up. There is one thing I'd like to talk to you about in my office and I also have a prescription of sedatives for him that I'll give to you."  
  
Grissom followed the doctor to his small office but his mind was wondering why they needed the privacy.  
  
"I'm not sure if you are aware of everything that happened to Greg so I brought you here so I could tell you in private," the doctor began. "I know you aren't related but Greg has listed you and Nicholas Stokes as next of kin so I will tell you. Someone hit him near the left temple with a heavy object, which caused a slight head wound but it's nothing serious. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot. The thing I'm most concerned about is his mental stability, which is why I gave you the sedatives. You see Mr. Grissom, not only was he attacked but he was also raped."  
  
"Oh God," Grissom muttered as he sank onto the sofa in the doctor's office. "Did he get any diseases?"  
  
"No," the doctor handed Grissom a glass of water. "Since Greg was able to tell me the name of his attacker I checked Crane's medical information and it seems he was recently tested and found clean. There's no way Greg could have gotten anything from him."  
  
"Thank God," Grissom said. "Should someone stay with him? He lives alone. And is he still able to work? He loves it so maybe it'll help take his mind off of the attack."  
  
"Someone should stay with him until he feels comfortable being alone," the doctor replied to Grissom's question. "And I don't see any reason why he can't return to work in two days. If you'd like to bring him to work so you can keep an eye on him that's fine but he shouldn't work until tomorrow night at the earliest. I'd prefer two days from now but it's up to you."  
  
"I'll see how he handles being at work before making any decision," Grissom told the doctor. "Can I wait with him until he wakes up?"  
  
"Sure," the doctor agreed. "Here are the sedatives. Only give him one if he gets too distraught. Press the call button once he wakes up and I'll release him."  
  
Grissom took the bottle of pills and thanked the doctor. He hurried back to Greg's room and smiled in relief that the young man hadn't awakened. He didn't want Greg to wake up alone. Grissom sighed and pulled out his cell phone to call Catherine and let her know to have the team ready to meet him in the lounge once he got back. These next few days were going to be tough. 


	4. Friends

Different Tactics  
  
Chapter 4: Friends  
  
  
  
"Greg," Grissom smiled as the young man finally awoke. He cringed when Greg whimpered in fear and reached out to give the lad tech's hand a comforting squeeze. "It's okay Greggo, you're safe now. You're in the hospital."  
  
"Gris?" Greg slowly opened his eyes to find his boss looking at him with a concern etched on his usually passive face. Greg quickly looked down at his hands. "Thanks for finding me Grissom. I'm sorry that I've been so much trouble."  
  
"Greg, stop right there," Grissom was shocked at what the younger had just said. He reached out again but this Grissom cupped Greg's chin and forced him to look his boss in the eyes. "You are not trouble. It's not your fault that Nigel Crane is in need of mental help and it's not your fault that he attacked you. You're the baby brother of our team and we all care about you."  
  
Greg nodded, not willing to trust his voice. A few tears slid down his cheeks but he smiled to show his boss that the words of kindness got through to him. "How long do I have to stay in the hospital?"  
  
"The doctor's on his way to release you now," Grissom told him, pressing the call button like the doctor had told him. "He doesn't want you to work for at least two days but he said you could come to the lab anyway. That way you don't have to be alone. Also, he said you couldn't stay alone for probably about a week. I know Nick has an extra room at his place. I'm sure he'd love to have his best friend sleepover."  
  
"We're not eight anymore Gris," Nick's voice floated into the room from the doorway. Greg and Grissom turned to see Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Catherine enter the room all wearing the same look of relief to see Greg awake. "How you doing Greggo?"  
  
"I'll be fine," Greg replied but his voice was still shaky as he was reminded of the attack. "At least I don't have to stay here overnight right? That's a good thing."  
  
"Don't forget the doctor's conditions Greg," Grissom warned jokingly. "He's not allowed to work for a few days and he can't be alone- especially while he's asleep."  
  
"Well that's no problem," Nick spoke up and grinned at his best friend. "You can stay with me. It'd be great to have company."  
  
"Now that that's arranged let's see about getting you out of here," Grissom poked his head out the door and smiled at the approaching doctor. "Here comes your doctor Greg." 


	5. Guilt

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 5: Guilt  
  
  
  
It was an extremely slow night and for that Nick was grateful. As long as there were no calls then he didn't have to leave Greg's side. Nick was feeling really guilty for getting Greg dragged into this whole Nigel nightmare and felt it was his fault that Greg was attacked and raped. He had yet to leave the sleeping lab tech's side.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Nicky," Sara said quietly as she approached the couch Greg was sleeping on. "The only person to blame is that asshole Nigel Crane. We're going to find him and lock him away for the rest of his life. We owe it to both you and Greg."  
  
Sara took Nick's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The fact that she could do nothing to help Nick overcome his guilt or Greg overcome his nightmares that were sure to follow made her feel helpless and small-a feeling Sara Sidle did not enjoy. She vowed to do everything in her means to bring Nigel Crane to full justice.  
  
"Sara?" Nick's voice was quiet and he held her hand tightly to assure himself she was still there. "Why did he do this? Why use Greg to get me? Why did he have to use my best friend?"  
  
Nick was crying now, too overcome with guilt to continue. Sara could only put her arms around him and let him cry. She hoped Nick wouldn't need one of Greg's sedatives to calm down, as he hated sedatives.  
  
"Sara, Nick, meeting in Grissom's office," Catherine poked her head into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of Nick crying and Sara trying in vain to comfort him. "I can tell him you'd rather stay in here though."  
  
"Thanks Cath," Sara smiled gratefully at the older woman. Nick managed to nod his thanks and wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's going to be all right Nicky, I promise."  
  
"I hope so Sara," Nick winced as Greg mumbled something in his sleep. Though Sara was convincing he still felt incredibly guilty. "I hope so." 


	6. Nightmares

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 6: Nightmares  
  
  
  
"What's the plan Gris?" Catherine wanted to know as she and Warrick sat down in Grissom's office. "Nick's too close to the case, Hell we all are, but him especially. He can't work on it. Greg won't be allowed to process the evidence and he can't for the next few days anyway. Ohhh I want to strangle that Nigel Crane with my bare hands."  
  
"Easy Cath," Warrick knew how maternal she felt over the team and how it was slowly tearing her apart to see Greg in such pain and Nick tore up with guilt. "We all want to nail Crane but we need to make sure we bring him to justice. If you kill him then technically he gets away with everything he's done."  
  
"He's right," Grissom sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers. "I want you two on the case. Sara will discreetly look after Nick. He'd flip out if he knew someone was watching over him and Sara's the only one of us, besides Greg, that he completely trusts right now. Sara and Nick can take care of any other cases that get called in and I'll be here in case we get swamped. I'll keep my eye on Greg and make sure he's comfortable and, hopefully, sleeping peacefully."  
  
"All right," Catherine stood up and Warrick followed her example. "I'll let you know if we find anything. We'll process Greg's house first and talk to the doctor who examined him."  
  
"I'll go let Sara and Nick know what's going on," Grissom lead them out into the hall. "Be careful you two. It seems Nigel Crane will hurt anybody as long as it somehow affects Nick. I'm going to check on Greg now. Call me once you're on your way to the hospital and I'll let you know how he's doing."  
  
The group parted ways and Grissom quickly made his way to the lounge where he'd left Nick in charge of watching Greg. He walked into the room to find Greg still asleep, as he expected, but he also found that Nick had cried himself to sleep in Sara's arms. She was stroking his hair gently, trying to comfort him even in his sleep and he held Greg's hand, trying to protect him.  
  
"Hey Gris," Sara whispered, not wanting to disturb the sleeping duo. "I'm guessing you put Catherine and Warrick on the Crane case? And Nicky and I are going to handle anything else that may come up right?"  
  
"You always were smart Sara," Grissom smiled at his former student. He sat down on one the chairs facing the couch so he could see Greg. "Nick's blaming himself for this isn't he? I had a feeling he would feel responsible."  
  
"I think he'll be all right," Sara said, still stroking Nick's hair. "He broke down about a half-hour ago then cried himself to sleep. I was scared we would have to give him one of Greg's sedatives to calm him down but luckily it wasn't necessary. I'm probably going to go home with Nick and Greg, seeing as how neither of them is in any shape to be alone. Have you told Brass what happened yet?"  
  
"Yes," Grissom grimaced as he remembered the conversation he'd had with his friend. "He was extremely shocked to say the least. He's going to try and keep our case load down so Catherine and Warrick can work freely on finding Crane. Ecklie probably won't be too pleased about that but he'll just have to deal."  
  
"Don't speak of people behind their backs Grissom," Ecklie said loudly as he entered the lounge. He didn't notice or didn't care that he woke up Nick with all his clanging around as he got himself a coffee. "One of you want to wake Saunders up for me? I need him to work some overtime."  
  
"He's on sick leave Ecklie," Grissom tried to keep his voice down so as not to wake Greg. "You should have gotten a message from Brass telling you that Greg was ordered by a doctor not to work for a few days. Or did you forget to check your messages again."  
  
"Stop making excuses Grissom," Ecklie made his way over to the couch before anyone could stop him. He didn't notice Greg slowly waking up but grabbed his wrist, intending to pull him to his feet. "Time to work Gregory."  
  
"No, no, not again," Greg whimpered and tried to pull away from Ecklie. Ecklie only tightened his grip and rolled his eyes at what he thought was a lazy lab tech. "No, no, no, no. Someone help. Stop him. Nick? Grissom? Someone help."  
  
"Ecklie get away from him," Grissom growled and forcefully removed Ecklie's grip from Greg's wrist. Greg immediately backed into a corner of the room, tears of fear streaming down his face. "Nick, Sara, take care of Greg. Here are the sedatives just in case. Ecklie, my office now!"  
  
"Greggo, it's okay," Nick crawled over to where Greg was sitting. "You're in the lounge at work. You're safe. No ones going to hurt you. There's only Sara and me here. It's all right. You're safe."  
  
Sara could see that they were not going to be able to calm Greg down by themselves and hoped they could convince him to take a sedative. It was probably the only way they were going to be able to get Greg calm.  
  
"Greggo," Sara slowly approached the sobbing young man with the pill in her hand. She held it out to him, her hand flat so he could see that she wasn't going to try and grab him. "It's Sara, Greg. I need you to take this pill for me all right? It'll make you go to sleep and you'll feel better."  
  
Greg looked at her for a moment before reaching out to take the pill. It took almost a full minute before the sedative to take effect then Greg's eyelids slowly started to close. Within minutes he was asleep again and Nick carried him back over to the couch. He and Sara both hoped this time Greg would have a peaceful sleep. 


	7. Kiss

Different Tactics  
  
Chapter 7: Kiss  
  
A/N: This will be a semi-fluffy chapter. It's a N/S chapter.  
  
"Is Greg still asleep?" Sara asked as Nick came out of the spare room Greg was given. Nick had carried the lab tech out to his car and then into his temporary room, never once waking the sleeping young man.  
  
"He never woke once," Nick smiled sadly and sat down on the couch, next to Sara. She cuddled up in his arms and they sat in silence, reflecting on the events of the day. Nick felt Sara's tear soaking through his shirt and tightened his grip on her. He felt guilty that she was crying over something he could have prevented.  
  
"Nicky, I told you it's not your fault," Sara told him. She had gotten to the point with him where she knew what he was feeling, though it also helped that his eyes gave away any emotion he felt. "Nobody blames you. I don't, Grissom doesn't, and Greg won't. Now come on, let's get you ready for bed."  
  
"Only if you come with me," Nick stood up and pulled Sara to her feet. The two had admitted their feelings for one another a few weeks prior and were trying to keep their growing relationship a secret until they felt ready to let the rest of the team know. "I love you Sara Sidle."  
  
"I love you too Nick Stokes," Sara planted a soft kiss on his lips and allowed him to lead her to his room. They left the door partway opened so they would hear Greg, should he wake. They were only planning on talking and sleeping after all and it wouldn't matter if anyone found them in the same bed.  
  
"Do you remember when you first told me that you loved me?" Sara asked as she slid as close as she could to her boyfriend. Tonight she wanted-needed-the reassurance that someone indeed did love her and that she wasn't alone in the world anymore.  
  
"How could I forget," Nick smiled at the memory. "You had only been working at the lab for a few months but I knew from the moment I saw first you that I was going to fall in love with you. It was right after a particularly bad case that you took too personal and you were so upset that you ran out. I found you crying up on the roof and got you to calm down. We stood there for a minute, watching the stars, before I got enough courage to tell you that I loved you."  
  
"And I told you that I loved you too," Sara turned on her side so she could kiss Nick again. "That was the best day of my life. You let me know that I was no longer alone in the world. That it was possible for someone to love me. And once you made me realize that I was able to realize that I did have friends. People like Warrick, Catherine, Grissom, and Greg did care about me too."  
  
"That's because you're worth it Sara," Nick said lovingly. "And you'll never be alone again." 


	8. Evidence

Different tactics Chapter 8: Evidence  
  
  
  
At Greg's house  
  
"I'm guessing this pool of blood belongs to Greg," Warrick said, quickly shoving the image of Greg lying helpless on the floor aside. He would be able to help his friends if he couldn't remain levelheaded. "Did you find anything over there Cath?"  
  
"Some fibers," Catherine sighed and wished they had found more. "No blood or hairs over here. By your tone I'm guessing there's not too much over there as well." Catherine sighed again as tears sprang into her eyes. She liked to mother the younger members of the team and actually enjoyed when they jokingly called her mom. It hurt her deeply to see someone she thought of as a son hurting so badly and there was nothing she could do to make it better.  
  
"We're going to nail him Cath," Warrick crouched down beside her and gave her a hug. He knew how she felt. He felt it too. The team was his family, Grissom the dad, Catherine the mom, and the younger three his younger siblings. He hated that he was so helpless to fight against someone who had hurt his baby brother. "Let's keep looking. There's got to be something here that we can use to place Nigel Crane here. Then, once we catch him, we can put him away for attempted murder and rape. He'll never see daylight again. Grissom and Brass will see to that."  
  
"You're right War," Catherine smiled and got to her feet. She felt a little better that Warrick was so sure that they were going to catch Nigel Crane. She wished she could be that positive but is she faced the facts, they had yet to catch Nick's stalker no matter how hard they were trying. "We should get down to the hospital and talk to the doctor who examined Greg."  
  
"I'll meet you down at the Tahoe," Warrick crouched down by a dark spot on the carpet. "I may found something here. I'll take a swab."  
  
"All right," Catherine left the room as fast as she could without giving away the fact that she needed to get out. As soon as she was out of Warrick's sight she ran out of Greg's house to the Tahoe and leaned against it, trying to regain her thoughts. She heard a small noise coming closer to her and looked down to see a small girl, around ten years old, walking slowly up to her. "Hi there Sweetie. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Rayanna Louise Rogers," the girl stated. She looked Catherine straight in the eye, her blue eyes shining with curiosity and a little fear. "Is Mr. Greg going to be okay? I saw that man put him in your car last night and take him away. He was going to play with me today but now he's not home."  
  
"Greg's not going to be home for a few days Sweetie," Catherine knelt down so she could look the child in the eye. "He got hurt and my friend, the man you saw, took him to the hospital where the doctor made him all better. He's staying with another friend of mine until he can come home."  
  
"Is the other man your friend too?" the child asked. "The one that came to Mr. Greg's house before the nice man who took him to the hospital."  
  
"What other man Sweetie?" Catherine's heart jumped into her throat as she realized the girl might be able to place Nigel Crane at the scene of the crime. She also realized that by being a witness, the girl was in danger. "Do you know what he looked like?"  
  
"Yes," the girl went on to describe Nigel Crane perfectly. She said she was playing hide and seek with a friend and was hiding in the bush by Greg's front doorstep. "Mr. Greg let's us use his yard so we can have more places to hide. Can you tell him to get better soon for me?"  
  
"I will Sweetie," Catherine gave her a genuine smile. "I need to talk to your parents all right? You've been such a help that they should know. Do you remember anything else?"  
  
"The man almost hit me with something," Rayanna pointed to the bush. "I was hiding right there and he threw something in it when he ran out of the house. I got scared so I ran back to my house. The thing he threw almost hit me."  
  
"Thank you Sweetie," Catherine told Warrick, who'd just come out of the house, to search the bush while she went to talk to Rayanna's parents. She didn't know how to tell them that their ten-year-old daughter had witness a crime and now her life was in danger but she had to. For Greg's sake and the sake of the little girl.  
  
  
  
"Grissom, we may have found a weapon," Catherine told him as Warrick drove to the hospital. "The little girl who lives next to Greg saw Nigel Crane go into Greg's house and seen him throw something into a bush. It was a crowbar and it has blood on it. We're on our way to the hospital now to talk to Greg's doctor. How's he holding up?"  
  
"Sara had to give him a sedative," Grissom sighed and felt his anger at Ecklie return. "Ecklie came in while Greg was sleeping and wanted him to work overtime. The idiot grabbed Greg by the wrist and tried to pull him to his feet. Greg flipped out and Nick and Sara couldn't get him to calm down. They're all over at Nick's house right now. Sara didn't think Nick was in any condition to be by himself, let alone try to take care of Greg. Nicky blames himself; I know he does. We have to nail this bastard Cath. We have to. If we don't it will slowly kill the team."  
  
"We'll get him Gris," Catherine was shocked to hear her normally calm boss on the verge of a breakdown. "We're almost at the hospital so I'll call you back. Did you tell Brass about Ecklie?"  
  
"Not yet," Grissom sighed again. "I'll do that once I hand up with you. At least you guys found a possible weapon and a witness so we're not working with nothing. You're right Cath, we are going to nail this guy. We've solved cases with less evidence than what we have. They just haven't been this personal."  
  
"I'll call you later," Catherine hung up her cell then quickly related to Warrick what Grissom had told her. She heard him mutter some curses aimed at Ecklie and smiled. He was voicing exactly how she felt. "Let's go put a bastard in jail War." 


	9. Return

Different tactics Chapter 9: Return  
  
  
  
Nick smiled as he hung up the phone. He'd just finished talking with Grissom about the evidence Warrick and Catherine had found at Greg's house. Grissom was extremely hopeful in getting a warrant to search Crane's house and Brass was working on bringing him in for questioning. The only problem was that they would first have to find him.  
  
Sara had left about ten minutes ago to pick up something for lunch. She had said something about him not having anything healthy to eat and how guys never eat properly when living on their own before heading off to a grocery store. Nick had just laughed and asked her what she expected from a bachelor.  
  
A small thud from upstairs told Nick that Greg was awake and he quickly rose to his feet. He hoped Greg wouldn't flip out when he realized he was in a strange place with no one around. Nick didn't know whether or not Greg remembered that he was staying with Nick for a few days. Nick decided to hurry upstairs- just in case.  
  
***At the same time***  
  
  
  
Greg slowly awoke to silence, something he wasn't accustomed to as he usually fell asleep listening to the radio. It only took him a moment to remember Nick saying something about letting him "sleepover" as Grissom had put it, so Greg figured he was in Nick's spare room.  
  
The room wasn't completely dark, as it was probably around two in the afternoon and the sun was shinning through the closed curtains, but dark enough so Greg could only make out shapes. He felt someone watching him and raised his head to see a figure seated in the chair on the other side of the room. The person, who Greg assumed was Nick, hadn't noticed that he was awake yet so Greg cleared his throat to get his observer's attention.  
  
The person jumped slightly when he heard Greg and dropped whatever he was holding. He quickly picked it up and made his way over to Greg's bed. That's when Greg realized that the person wasn't Nick but Nigel Crane.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Greg's voice shook as he remembered his last encounter with the man. "Nick's downstairs. All I have to do is yell and he'll come running up here with his gun and you'll be dead. You just made a really bad move."  
  
"You'll never learn will you Gregory?" Crane actually chuckled as he pulled out a gun. At the same moment the door opened and Nick rushed into the room. "Ah, Nicholas, so good of you to join us. Such a shame we can't stay long. Now poor Gregory will be all by himself."  
  
"Get out of my house Crane," Nick growled and moved toward the bed where Greg was now sitting up. He sat down in front of his younger friend, trying to shield him from view of Nigel's gun. "You cannot expect me to be your friend when you try to kill people I care about, people I consider family. When you do that you make me want to kill you."  
  
"Well I'll just have to make you behave," Crane aimed the gun at Nick. "Gregory, come over here or I'll shoot."  
  
Greg quickly made his way over to where Nigel was standing, despite the protests Nick made that he wouldn't pull the trigger. Nigel grinned and pulled Greg toward him. Crane turned the lab tech so Nick could see the fear on his face and held the gun up to Greg's temple.  
  
"We're going to play let's make a deal," Nigel tightened his gripped on Greg when Nick made a move to get off the bed. "Don't move Nicholas. Let's make a deal. You come with me and I'll leave Gregory here, where Sara will find him before he dies. You refuse and I kill Gregory here and then you come with me."  
  
"Take me, just leave Greg alone," Nick said immediately. His ignored Greg's objections and stood up. "Let's go Nigel. Just don't hurt Greg anymore, please."  
  
"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Nigel distracted Nick by moving the gun from Greg's temple to his ear. "You see, if I don't show you that I mean business you won't obey me. So I'm afraid I will have to hurt your friend here. That way you will behave."  
  
Nick screamed as Nigel Crane shot the gun and Greg fell to the carpet. Blood was coming from his thigh but that wasn't enough for Crane. He also hit Greg over the head with the gun, knocking him unconscious for the second time in two days. He then motioned for Nick to leave and Nick had no choice but to follow.  
  
***A few minutes later***  
  
Warrick knocked at Nick's door once more and waited. He had told Grissom he would stop by and check on Greg and Nick while Sara was grocery shopping. Right now he was beginning to get worried as no one was answering the door..  
  
"Nicky? Greggo?" Warrick shouted as he gave up waiting and opened the unlocked door. He noticed a few drops of some red liquid on the tiled floor in the entranceway and cursed before running upstairs. He went in the first door he saw and found Greg. "Greg! Shit!"  
  
Warrick took off his jacket and pressed it to the wound, hoping to stop, or at least slow, the bleeding. With his other hand he pulled out his cell and called for an ambulance. He wondered where Nick was and prayed he was all right but he couldn't leave Greg to go off in search for his other teammate.  
  
"Warrick?" Greg moaned as he regained consciousness. "Nick.Nigel.kidnap." That was all he managed to get out before he lost the battle to stay conscious and surrendered to the darkness overwhelming him.  
  
"Just hold on Greggo," Warrick closed his eyes in relief when he heard the paramedics coming up the stairs. They quickly took charge of the situation and put Greg on to the gurney. From there they moved him down to the ambulance and told Warrick to meet them at the hospital before taking off, sirens blaring.  
  
***At the hospital***  
  
"Warrick!" Grissom and Catherine ran up to him. They could both see the strain and worry on his face and Catherine quickly wrapped her arms around the younger man. "Has there been any word yet? What exactly happened?"  
  
"Crane somehow got into Nick's house," Catherine lead Warrick t some chairs and made him sit down before he collapsed. "I found Greg in the spare room. He was shot in the leg. He was conscious for a second and said that Crane took Nick. Then he passed out again. The doctor hasn't come out yet. They took him down to surgery to remove the bullet and said he should be out around four. What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost four now," Grissom took a seat on the other side of Warrick. "He's going to be all right War. He's going to wake up after surgery and demand that we bring him some of that bad music he listens to in the lab. And we're going to find Nigel Crane and bring him to justice before he can hurt Nicky. Everything's going to turn out all right."  
  
"Are you the family for Greg Saunders?" a doctor asked as he approached them. "I'm looking for either a Nick Stokes or a Gil Grissom."  
  
"I'm Grissom," Grissom stood up and shook hands with the doctor. "These are some of Greg's co-workers and he considers them family also. They can stay for the news. How is he doctor?"  
  
"Greg will be just fine," the doctor smiled at the collective sigh of relief that came from the three people in front of him. "He'll have to stay off his leg for at least two weeks and he'll need to take some medicine for the pain but there's nothing that will inhibit him from returning to work next week, depending on how his leg is healing. He's lost quite a lot of blood so he's weak at the moment but we're giving him a transfer as we speak. Right now he's in recovery but I'll let you know once he wakes up and is moved to a room. Once he's in a regular room you can visit him."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Catherine smiled and held one of Warrick's hands in hers. She felt Grissom's hand on her shoulder and together they waited for Sara to arrive, Brass to call with news on the warrants, and Greg to awaken. 


	10. Blame

Different tactics  
  
Chapter 10: Blame  
  
  
  
"Sara!" Warrick spotted the younger CSI running up to them with a look of panic on her face. He opened his arms and she ran into them, thankful that no one was crying. Crying was bad. It meant someone was seriously hurt or worse, dead. "It's all right Sara. Greg is going to be fine. Nigel Crane shot him in the leg but I found him before he lost too much blood. He just got out of surgery and we ca see him once he wakes up."  
  
"Where's Nick?" Sara looked around and got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nick wasn't there waiting with them. That meant Nick must have been hurt as well because if he had been able, Nick would have been there. "Was Nicky hurt too? Oh God, he was wasn't he?"  
  
"We're not exactly sure Nick is Sara," Grissom said gently and motioned for Warrick to lead her to a chair. "When Warrick found Greg, Nick was not in the house. Greg was conscious for a second and said that Crane kidnapped Nick but he lost consciousness before he said whether or not Nick had been hurt."  
  
Sara managed to nod as she sobbed quietly into her hands. Nick, the man who showed her that she can be loved, was gone. It was all her fault for insisting that she go get some healthy food for lunch instead for doing to normal thing and getting the food delivered. Then she blamed Greg for being so helpless that he couldn't stop Nigel from taking Nick away from her. He should have put up more of a fight. Then Nick would be here with her.  
  
Sara gasped aloud as those thoughts passed through her mind. She quickly pushed them aside and wanted to forget them. She loved Greg as a younger brother and this was in no way his fault, though she knew he would blame himself. He was just an innocent victim in Nigel Crane's evil, sick plot to get Nick to be his friend. Sara made a mental promise to stand by Greg's side as much as she could to make up for thinking, even for a second, that this mess was fault.  
  
Looking around Sara figured everyone there probably blamed himself or herself in some way. She blamed herself for leaving the two guys alone when she knew Nigel Crane was still loose on the streets. Grissom probably blamed himself for either not leaving with them or for letting them leave in the first place. If they had been at the lab this wouldn't have happened. Warrick would blame himself for not getting to Nick's house sooner. He'd tell himself that if he had been ten minutes earlier he could have stopped Crane. Sara was puzzled at what Catherine blamed herself for. She had a look of guilt written all over her face but Sara couldn't figure out why. Maybe it was a typical parental guilt that all parents felt when their children were hurt and they weren't there for them. That was probably the reason, Sara thought. Greg was going to blame himself not standing up to Crane or for getting shot when there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. Nick would blame himself too when, not if but when, they found him. He'd think it was his fault that Crane got into his house and shot Greg.  
  
The fact that everyone was blaming themselves tore at Sara's heart. She wished Nick were here. He was so much better than her at comforting people. But he wasn't here. He was with Nigel Crane somewhere, waiting for them to come rescue him. Sara buried had in her hands once more, knowing the only person who was truly to blame was Nigel Crane. 


	11. Visiting

Different tactics Chapter 11: Visiting  
  
  
  
  
  
"Really? That's great news," Catherine smiled as she hung up her cell phone. She'd just called the lab for an update on the crow bar she and Warrick had brought back. She turned to face her teammates and tell them the news. "Crane's fingerprints were all over the crow bar and Greg's blood was found on it. We have enough to put him away for a long time."  
  
"So all we have to do is find Crane," Grissom looked at his friends that were still unharmed by Nigel Crane and vowed to catch him before he could inflict further pain. "He's going to want to keep Nick under his thumb so he'll probably try and go after Greg again. I want someone to be by his side at all times. If we can catch him coming after Greg then we can follow him to wherever he's keeping Nick."  
  
"I'll stay with him tonight," Sara quickly volunteered. She wanted to nail Crane probably more than any of them. "You should all go ho some sleep after you see Greg. All three of you look exhausted. In fact, I think I'll go and get you each a coffee. Don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel, now do we?"  
  
"She's taken over your job as mother hen Cath," Warrick teased the older investigator. She just smiled at him she was too tired to play mom tonight. "Here comes the doctor. I hope that means visit Greg now."  
  
Indeed it did. Sara came back with the coffees just as the doctor was finishing explaining that only one person could be in the room at the same time. Grissom then told the doctor that Sara would remain with Greg over night to protect him. Luckily the doctor agreed and lead Warrick, whom the group agreed would be the first to visit, into the room.  
  
"Hey Bro," Warrick said as he entered the room. He tried to keep the shock off his face s he saw Greg lying on the bed, his face pale and slightly twisted with pain. "How are you feeling? All right, that was a stupid question. I can't stay long because Catherine will kill me. Grissom and Sara are both out there too. Sara's going to spend the night with you. All your fantasies are about to come true Greggo."  
  
"Nick?" Greg asked, his eyes hopeful. That one word caused Warrick's heart to break. "Is he all right? Nigel Crane made him go somewhere with him after he shot me. I should have done something to stop him but I was too scared. I'm just a coward."  
  
"No you're not Greg," Warrick said, his voice firm. He wished that Catherine were in the room with him. She always knew what to say when someone needed some words of comfort. "You couldn't have done anything. If you had Nigel Crane would have killed you and then either still kidnapped Nicky or killed him too. You did the right thing by doing nothing because you're still alive and so is Nick. We even have enough evidence to arrest him and put him in jail for a long time."  
  
That made Greg smile and Warrick gave his hand a comforting squeeze. His few minutes were up so he said goodbye. He promised to come by in the morning before his shift started then left. Catherine soon entered and took Warrick's place in trying to comfort him.  
  
"Hey Greg," Catherine was at a loss for words for once in her life. She was usually great at offering advice to her teammates but she had no idea what she could possibly day to make Greg feel better. "You had me scared for a minute Greg. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you; none of us do. We need you and don't you go thinking otherwise all right?"  
  
"Okay Cath," Greg grinned weakly. He always knew his friends cared about him but it was nice to hear them say it. "Thanks for being here. I know you have to get back to Lindsey so I won't keep you here. I'll see you soon okay?"  
  
Catherine gave him a gentle hug goodbye and left. Greg could always read her thoughts but she had never been more thankful for his ability than now. He was right. She wanted to go home and make sure her daughter was just fine.  
  
"Greg," Grissom nodded at the younger man as he came in. Greg knew he was uncomfortable with the fact that two members of his team were out of commission for a while and there wasn't a thing he could have done about it. "Umm, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'll live," Greg gave Grissom a reassuring smile. He had a feeling all his friends somehow blamed themselves for his being in the hospital. "It's not your fault Gris. You couldn't have done anything. The only person who we should blame is Nigel Crane because he's the one responsible for this mess. Warrick made me see that."  
  
"You're right Greg," Grissom reached out and did something that surprised them both. He ruffled Greg's already messy hair, as he would have were Greg ten years old. "I've always wanted to do that just to see if I could make your hair even messier. I can't."  
  
"You're mean," Greg pouted playfully. Grissom responded by ruffling his hair again then saying goodbye. Sara came in before Grissom even had a chance to get to the door. "Bye Grissom. Hey Sara."  
  
"Hey Greggo," Sara hugged him then squeezed his hand tightly. She didn't ask how he was feeling; she actually didn't say anything at all. She just sat there and held his hand and together they fell asleep, both hoping to hear good news on Nick's whereabouts when they woke in the morning. 


	12. Behave

Different Tactics  
  
Chapter 12: Behave  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but my dorm had a Halloween party last night and I couldn't resist. Plus I had a few reports to write, as they are due tomorrow and Tuesday. This chapter's also is going to be a bit short as I still have two essays to write. Sorry.  
  
'Where am I?' Nick looked around the dark room in hopes of recognizing something. The events of the past few days came rushing back at him. 'I hope Greg's all right. Sara had to have found him by now. Greg, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed you. I was supposed to protect you but instead I got you shot.'  
  
Nick pulled his knees to his chest and rested his arms on them. He put his head down on his arms and wept into them. He wept for Greg, his innocent friend who got caught up in this mess. He wept for Sara, his friend and lover who would blame herself for leaving them alone. He wept in self-pity, for not being strong enough to resist Nigel from hurting him and his friends. But most of all he wept in fear.  
  
"Hello Nick," Nigel Crane entered the room with a tray. Nick could smell the food and heard his stomach grumble in anticipation. "I brought you some food. It's not much, just a bowl of vegetable soup and some buttered bread, but it'll have to do. It's all I have until I go do some shopping. Of course I know I can trust you here alone. You would never do something to hurt one of your friends again. Especially since you passed out the first time and the next time I promise it will be much worse."  
  
Nick refused to meet Crane's cold, calculating eyes. His stalker knew that Nick would never intentionally put one of his friends, the same friends he considered family, in danger. He would rather remain in the dark room, alone for the rest of his life, than try to escape and have one of his friends hurt again. He cared about them that much and Crane knew that.  
  
"Now eat up and I'll be back after I do some shopping," Crane set the tray down beside his captive. "I'll also stop by your house and get you some more clothes. I'm sure you'd like to have a change of clothes for after you finished your shower later today. I'll be back in about an hour. Remember, you leave and I hurt one of your friends. Maybe Sara this time or Greg again.  
  
"Leave them alone," Nick pleaded though he knew it would do no good if he attempted to escape. Nigel would follow through on his threats without a second thought. "I'll behave I promise. Just don't hurt my friends anymore."  
  
"It's all up to you Nicholas," Crane said as he walked out of the room. "I'll just have to see how well you behave." 


	13. Sweat

Different tactics Chapter 13: Sweat  
  
A/N: Don't hate me for this. It had to be done, as it will have significance later in the story  
  
  
  
"You've been bad again Nick," Nigel Crane said as he entered Nick's prison. He had a sadistic grin on his face that put Nick immediately on his guard. "You're going to find a very bad punishment now. Take this pill and you'll get your surprise later tonight."  
  
Nick sighed and took the pill. He hoped it was only some kind of sleeping pill and not a drug. He felt his eyes grow heavy and went over to his bed. He was asleep within seconds of lying down.  
  
***Two hours later***  
  
Nick awoke with a small headache, probably an after effect of the pill he figured. He looked around the room and spotted a blanket covering something in a corner. Nick figured it was the surprise Crane had promised for his misbehaving. Nick was scared to look but he had to know what it was.  
  
Slowly he uncovered the blanket to reveal a dead body. The victim's throat was slit, her clothes torn in too many places to count. Nick wouldn't have recognized her if he hadn't loved her.  
  
"Sara!" Nick screamed and collapsed, crying.  
  
  
  
Nick awoke covered in sweat. His breaths were coming out in gasps and his pulse was racing. It was only a nightmare. Sara was probably with Greg, hopefully at the hospital. She'd have plenty of people to protect her. Nigel Crane wouldn't get her.  
  
Nick took a few moments before he could calm down. It had seemed so real. If he closed his eyes he could still see her dead, sightless eyes staring back at him. He quickly shoved that thought away. He couldn't think like that. Sara would be fine. He wouldn't let any harm come to her. He loved her too much.  
  
He drew in a shaky breath and got to his feet. He knew he couldn't try to escape in fear of his nightmare coming true but he could find a way to let someone know where his is. For his sake, for Sara's sake, for Greg's sake, for Warrick's sake, for Catherine's sake, for Grissom's sake, he had to let someone know where he was being held. For as long as he was being held captive, no one he knew was safe. 


	14. Heart

Different tactics Chapter 14: Heart  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates again but I had more essays due. University is not fun! Plus CSI was on last night and there was no way I was updating on Halloween and CSI night(  
  
  
  
"How's he doing?" Warrick asked as he entered Greg's hospital room. Sara had woken when the doctor came in during his rounds but Greg was still sound asleep. "He looks better than he did yesterday. Has the doctor seen him yet?"  
  
"The doctor said he can go home soon if he keeps improving," Sara laughed bitterly as she said this. She pushed some of Greg's hair away from his face and looked up at her older teammate. "Where's home for him now Warrick? His house and Nick's house are both crime scenes and even if they weren't I don't think he would want to go back there. He doesn't have any family that we know of so we can't call them. On top of this Nick's been kidnapped by someone who obviously won't hesitate to hurt people. Why is this happening Warrick?"  
  
Warrick didn't know how to answer Sara's questions. Where Greg would live was something he had discussed with Catherine and Grissom before they separated last night. It had been decided that, if Greg wanted, they would clear out Warrick's small office and bring in a bed. Grissom had an extra bed up in his attic that he said Greg could have. The only problem was Catherine was sure Greg would feel that they were going through too much trouble for him and refuse. Grissom replied that they would just have to tell him that he had no choice unless he wanted to remain at the hospital.  
  
"Greggo's going to stay with me for a while," Warrick said. He decided that was all Sara needed to know at the moment. He, Catherine, or Grissom would clue her in later but right now they needed to focus on getting Greg better and finding Nick. "Did the doctor mention what day Greg might be able to get out of here?"  
  
"He said maybe the day after tomorrow," Sara smiled involuntarily as she said this. The sooner Greg was out of the hospital the sooner things would seem more normal. They all held hope that Greg would remember something more once he was in a more familiar environment and the more information they got, the closer they were to finding Nick. "If not then, then definitely the next day."  
  
"That's great," a familiar voice said from the doorway. They turned to see Grissom leaning against the doorframe, listening to their conversation. "He looks better. Did Warrick tell you that Greg will be staying with him once released?"  
  
"Yes he did," Sara replied. She took Greg's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "When we find Nigel Crane it's going to take every once of self-control that I have in me not to rip out his heart. Because that's what his doing to us by hurting Greg and Nick. He's ripping out the heart out the team." 


	15. Family

Different Tactics Chapter 15: Family  
  
  
  
"Gregory," Greg could hear Nigel Crane calling him but he couldn't see him. "Nick asked me to deliver a message to you. He says you're a coward for letting me shoot you and for letting me kidnap him. He also says that you're not worthy to be his best friend. I'm his new best friend. You're just yesterday's news. No body cares about you. You're parents killed themselves to get away from you. Grissom, Catherine, and Warrick pretend to like you so you'll give them their labs results. Nick chose me as his best friend over you and Sara will do anything to keep Nick happy so she'll turn on you too. You have no one Gregory."  
  
"No!" Greg shouted as he shut his eyes to try to keep his tears from flowing. Unfortunately it wasn't working. "You're lying! Nick would never want you for a friend. You're manipulative and a killer. You're the complete opposite of Nick Stokes! I refuse to believe anything you have to say!"  
  
"Everything he said was true Greggo," Greg involuntarily opened his eyes when he heard his best friend's voice. "If you hadn't gotten yourself shot then I would be with the team investigating a crime. At least I was lucky enough to find a true best friend in all this mess. Nigel, here, would give his life for me and I'd do the same for him."  
  
"Glad to hear that Nicky," Nigel grinned as he shot Nick, point blank, in the stomach. "He died my best friend Gregory, not yours."  
  
  
  
"Greg," Greg groaned as someone shook him. The person kept shaking him and saying his name until he slowly opened his eyes to find Catherine and Warrick looking at him, concern written all over their faces. "You were having another nightmare. Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so," Greg managed to gasp out. He was still trembling from his nightmare and his breath was coming out in fast gasps. Catherine held a cup of water to his lips so he could take a sip and he smiled gratefully at her. He didn't trust his own hands at holding anything at the moment. "Aren't you guys still on duty?"  
  
"It's a slow night so we came here to let Sara get some sleep in her bed," Catherine explained as she sat down in one of the chairs by Greg's bed. Warrick sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. "She looked about ready to drop when we came in here so Grissom drove her home. He's staying with her to make sure she sleeps and doesn't try to sneak into work or something."  
  
"Greg," Warrick said gently when Greg looked down at his hands. He looked over at Catherine and signaled for her to leave. He needed to have to talk with his "little brother". "Greg, look at me. None of this is your fault. Sara wanted to stay with you all night. No body forced her to. We're here because we cared about you Greggo. You're an important part of this family. If it were anyone of us in your place you'd be doing the same thing we are, you know you would. Why don't you try to get some more sleep? We'll still be here when you wake up."  
  
"If I go to sleep then I'll dream," Greg's eyes filled with such fear that Warrick wondered what exactly was in his dream. He asked Greg and, after a moment's hesitation, Greg began to tell him. "Nigel Crane told me Nick thought I was a coward and that no body really cared about me. He said my parents killed themselves to get away from me and you guys just put up with me."  
  
"Greggo, that's not true," Warrick was shocked at the new information the young man had just revealed. He hadn't known Greg's parents were dead or that his nightmares were so vivid. "Would Nick have protected you from Crane if he just puts up with you? Would Sara have stayed here all night if she just puts up to you? Would Grissom, Catherine and I be working our asses off to find this guy if we just put up with you? You're a part of our CSI nightshift family. You're our Greggo." 


	16. Freedom

Different Tactics Chapter 16: Freedom  
  
  
  
"Is Greg's temporary room ready?" Sara asked Warrick and Grissom, who had spent the entire morning moving things out and into the room to get it ready for the lab tech. Catherine stayed with Greg at the hospital while Sara interviewed Nick's neighbors. She found one who had seen a car parked down the road from Nick's house and, as luck would have it, wrote down the license plate number. Brass was checking for the owner and hopefully an address. It was the only lead they had at the moment.  
  
"Ready and waiting," Warrick replied as Grissom went to get a drink. He was exhausted, as was Grissom, from all the hauling but knew it was worth it. It was better to have Greg in a semi-familiar environment than to stay in the hospital when it wasn't necessary. "Gris has offered to stay with Greg tonight while the rest of us go with Brass to check out the lead you found. I think Grissom still feels guilty that all this happened. He does like to protect us."  
  
"I know War," Sara sighed. She looked into the room Greg would be sleeping in and smiled slightly with satisfaction. The guys had made it look comfortable and more importantly safe, using the few things they had to work with. They even brought a few things from Greg's house, like his bedspread and a few pictures, to make it seem like home to him. "Hey Gris, you ready to get Greg now?"  
  
"Let's go," Grissom gave them a smile as he returned into the room. He knew exactly why he volunteered to spend the night watching over Greg and not searching for Nick. It was simple really. He knew Nick wouldn't want his best friend to be alone and Grissom didn't intend to leave his youngest team member alone for a second tonight. Warrick had told him about his conversation with the lab tech earlier that morning and Grissom was shocked to hear that Greg thought the team just put up with him. He had to show Greg that wasn't true.  
  
  
  
"Hey Greggo, look who finally showed up," Catherine teased the others as they entered the room. Catherine had told Greg that he was going to stay with Warrick for a few days or until he felt ready to return to his house. She also told him the lead Sara had found, though she was hesitant to reveal anything at first. She didn't want to say anything that would upset him and set back his recovery.  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Sara grinned at her friend and grinned wider when he gave her a weak smile in return. "Catherine's told you that you're staying at Warrick's for a while right? Grissom going to stay with you tonight while the rest of us check out the address Brass got from the rental company," She saw Greg open his mouth to protest that the whole team should go look for Nick. "Don't even think about it Greggo. The doctor's only releasing you on the condition that someone stays with you. I brought you some clean clothes to change into. Here you go."  
  
Greg gave her another weak smile as he took the bag from her. He slid off the bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom so he could change. He couldn't wait to wear real clothes again. He grinned when he saw that Sara had picked his brightest Hawaiian shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. She knew him too well.  
  
"All right let's roll," Warrick said as Greg exited the bathroom. Grissom had signed Greg's release papers and had pocketed the pain medication the doctor gave him. He still had plenty of the sedatives so another prescription of those was not needed. "You're finally free Kiddo."  
  
Greg smiled, as his friends were happy he was well enough to leave the hospital, but couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness. Wherever Nick was, he was not free. 


	17. Safety

Different tactics Chapter 17: Safety  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates...again. my idiot friend decided to get a concussion so another friend and I had to stay up all night with him. (He's fine otherwise I wouldn't have called him an idiot. Just goes to show you, you shouldn't play football indoors.). Anyway, this may be a little shorter than normal, as I haven't gone to bed yet. I'm a little too wired on caffeine at the moment. So if this makes no sense, blame it all on the caffeine.  
  
"You hungry?" Grissom asked Greg as the younger man settled down on the couch. They'd just barely gotten back to Warrick's and the others had left to follow the lead Sara had found. Catherine had ordered Greg to take it easy and had even brought over some movies for him to watch while they were looking for Nick. "I'm not that good of a cook but I can make you some scrambled eggs or some soup."  
  
"I'm fine," Greg said as his stomach grumbled. Grissom chuckled and began to prepare a can of vegetable soup for the lab tech. He figured Greg didn't want to be a bother and that's why he refused the offer of food. He needed to have a talk with the young man. Grissom needed Greg to see that family was never bothersome.  
  
"Greg, you can't just shove away everyone that wants to help you," Grissom sat down next to his youngest team member. He wasn't exactly certain how to proceed so he hoped he was going to say the right thing. "I know you think if you ask us for something that we'll eventually get fed up with you but I promise you we won't. I know there's sometimes an argument between someone in the lab, a lot of the time it's between you and me, but what family doesn't have arguments? The point is that you are a part of our family and we're not going away."  
  
"Okay Gris," Greg gave him a half-smile then they both laughed as his stomach growled again. Grissom got up and ladled some soup into two bowls. He brought them over to the couch, as Greg got up to put no movie in the VCR.  
  
"What movie are we watching?" Grissom asked as he waited for his soup to cool. He smiled when Greg ate a spoonful of soup and flinched at the hotness. "You okay Greggo?"  
  
"Fine," Greg coughed and got up to get a glass of water. He sat back down to watch the movie with his boss. "It's 'Remember the Titans', by the way. It's supposed to be really good. It's about football and white and black working together."  
  
"Sounds interesting," Grissom said. They watched the movie and ate in silence for the next while. For the first time since Greg was first attacked he felt perfectly safe.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: Do they find Nick? I thought I'd let you guys know what's coming next as I can't update for three weeks. I'm going camping! Just kidding. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. 


	18. Faceoff

Different tactics Chapter 18: Face-off  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm posting two chapters in a row one now, one after classes, as I'm going on a day trip tomorrow. Seriously this time. I'm meeting my parents and an aunt and uncle to spend the day shopping. Actually it's more like watching them shop because I'm a poor broke university student. Anyway, here's the first of the two chapters.  
  
  
  
Sara took a deep breath as Catherine pulled the Tahoe to the side of the road. They were a few houses down from where they suspected Nigel was keeping Nick and it was all they could do no to rush over to the door and open it. She felt Warrick give her hand a reassuring squeeze before they got out of the vehicle.  
  
"My men are going up to the door now," Brass said as he came up to the three. "If Nick's in there, we'll get him out, safe and sound. "Then you can all go have one of those parties you hold and think I don't know about. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Catherine wasn't sure whom Brass was trying to reassure, they or himself. Whoever his comments were directed to, they did little to comfort the worried onlookers. Catherine closed her eyes for a moment and hoped that when she opened them, everything would be fine. She'd be at her house with her daughter, getting ready to drive her to school then go to work. Once she got to work, loud music would be blaring from the lab and Greg and Nick would be in there, joking around.  
  
Warrick wrapped one of his arms around Catherine's shoulders. He used his other arm to draw Sara closer and held both girls close. He knew they were worried. He was too. That was one of his best friends, his brother, in that could be in that building and he didn't know if Nick was hurt or even still alive. He could only hope that Nick would return to them safely.  
  
Sara was on the verge of tears. The man she loved had been taken away from her in one of the worst ways possible and she didn't know if she was dead or alive. She was grateful when Warrick drew her close to him and held her and Catherine tightly. She didn't know if she had enough strength to stand without the support he was giving her. Nick, her friends, and her job was her life and part of her life was missing.  
  
The three friends watched as the police knocked on the door. There was a little movement in the house, behind a curtain, but no one answered the door. The police then, invited themselves in and the CSI team lost sight of them. There was some shouting from inside the house, a scream and then silence. The CSI's looked over at Brass worriedly.  
  
"I have some good news and some bad news," Brass forced his voice to sound neutral. He couldn't get emotional in this situation or they were all dead. "Nigel is in there, along with Nick. He seems just fine. The bad news is that Nigel is holding Nick hostage. I don't think he'll really kill Nick, as this whole thing was about getting Nick to be his friend, but we're still taking precaution. We're not exactly sure what he's going to do."  
  
Catherine nodded, Sara began to cry softly, and Warrick, the more calm of the three debated their options with Brass. Sara took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself down but it was working. They heard another scream from inside and then a shot.  
  
"Nick!" Sara screamed as blackness overwhelmed her. 


	19. Worry

Different tactics Chapter 19: Worry  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter, up the same day, just like I promised. I'll have another chapter up by Sunday as I have a six-hour car ride tomorrow and will have plenty of time to think.  
  
  
  
"Sara," Sara could faintly hear someone calling to her. She struggled to open her eyes and blinked as the fading sunlight hit her eyes. "You fainted. Are you going to be all right?"  
  
Sara nodded. She remembered hearing the shot then fainting. She looked around for Catherine or Warrick and found them standing by the Tahoe, looking over at her worriedly. "What happened guys? Who was shot? Is Nick okay? Is Nigel dead?"  
  
"Slow down Sidle," Warrick told her. He and Catherine had just barely caught Sara before she fell to the ground and Brass had spent almost five minutes trying to get her back to consciousness. "We don't know anything yet. Nigel must be alive since no one's coming out but it almost means Nick's still alive. If he wasn't then the police could take Nigel down. There's still hope Sara. Don't give up on Nick yet."  
  
"I'm not," Sara protested and wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to warm up. It was beginning to get cold outside. She stood on her tiptoes in a vain effort to see more but it failed. All it did was make her feet sore. "I wish I knew what was going on. I feel so helpless."  
  
"We all do honey," Catherine told her. She, herself, had been feeling helpless since this whole thing began. Tonight was the first time she thought she was going to be able to feel useful but she just felt more helpless than ever. "Everything's going to be fine. We'll get Nicky back Sara."  
  
"What are you all standing around for?" a very familiar voice asked from behind them. They turned around and were shocked to see the figure that they knew hadn't been with them a few minutes ago. "What's going on? Did something bad happen?"  
  
"Didn't we leave you at Warrick's?" Catherine asked Grissom. She could see a bundle of blankets standing behind him and guessed that somewhere underneath was Greg. "You're supposed to be resting Greg. And you, you're supposed to make sure that he rests. How is he supposed to rest here?"  
  
"How am I supposed to rest anywhere knowing that my best friend is being held hostage by a psycho?" Greg retorted. Catherine could see the unshed tears in his eyes and her resolved immediately crumbled. He looked so lost and scared that she wanted to take him on to her lap and hold him close. "I have to be here Cath."  
  
"All right Greggo," she replied softly. She pulled on one of the blankets to move him closer to where the others were still leaning against the Tahoe, anxiously awaiting news. "At least have a seat all right? I'll sit with you. My legs could use a break."  
  
Greg nodded and sat down on the pavement. Catherine sat next to him and he offered her some blanket. They huddled together and after a few minutes Sara sat on the other side of Greg and Grissom and Warrick sat down behind them. They could only hope that this would all be over soon and that Nick would be just fine. 


	20. Hostage

Different tactics Chapter 20: Hostage  
  
  
  
A/N: Good news for you, bad for me, the day trip fell through. Which means I have to wait for the alcohol to wear off before bed and I have all weekend with nothing to do. So I'll be updating both stories and probably starting a new one. Anyway, you've probably all been wondering what's going on inside the bungalow so here's an "inside look" chapter.  
  
  
  
Nick grimaced as Nigel tightened his grip and forced the gun even closer to his temple. He still wasn't sure exactly how he became a hostage. It all happened so fast. One minute Nigel was torturing him by describing when he raped Greg, the next Nigel was behind him with a gun pressed to his temple. A few police officers were inside as well, probably right outside the locked bedroom door, but they wouldn't come in. they knew better than to risk the life of a hostage.  
  
"I'm not going to jail Nicky," Nigel told his hostage. Nick was scared that his kidnapper was on the verge of crossing the line to a point where he wasn't aware of what he was doing. "I refuse to go to jail. How can I be your best friend when I'm behind bars? I can't go to jail."  
  
'Think good thoughts Nick,' Nick told himself. As long as he didn't think about the gun at his temple and the psycho with his finger on the trigger, he'd be fine. 'Think of Greg, your best friend. He needs you to help him get over being raped. You've been through it so you know exactly what he's going through. You have to live so you can help him fight. Think of Warrick, your other best friend. He needs you to live so you can help him with his gambling addiction. He almost started up again after we investigated the overdose at the club. You have to be there for so he's not alone. Think of Catherine, your adopted mother. You need to live so you can see the pride in her face when one of her kids does something right. You want to watch her see her daughter grow up. Think of Grissom, your boss. You have to get out of this alive so he doesn't have to replace you. You know he likes you; otherwise he wouldn't play the worried father all the time. Think of Sara, lovely Sara. You love Sara. You have to live so that you can marry Sara and have beautiful children together. You want to make her the happiest woman alive. You have to live for your friends Nick. You will get out of this.'  
  
Nick jumped as Nigel fired a shot toward the door. He hoped the police standing outside were all right and didn't think he was dead. If they thought he was dead they'd charge the room and definitely get him killed. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He wondered why he hadn't felt Nigel take the gun away from his temple to fire the shot then realized he'd been deep in thought. He vowed to pay more attention to his situation so he could attempt to overpower Nigel should he fire another warning shot.  
  
'I hope my friends don't think I'm dead,' Nick winced as that thought crossed his mind. He didn't want to have his friends believe that he was dead. If they all lost hope than they would give up on him. He didn't know what he would do if his friends all gave up on him. 


	21. Solution

Different tactics Chapter 21: Solution  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter of the story. Catherine's past should be up within a few hours in "It's all in the past" and a new story should appear shortly after that. I'm in a writing mood with nothing else to do. I'm also planning on finishing this story soon. Please note the "planning" as my plans usually never work out.  
  
  
  
Nick was scared. Nigel had been holding the gun to his head for over an hour by then and his grip kept tightening. He hadn't fired off another warning shot yet so Nick was hoping his captor was tiring. All he could do was hope this would all be over soon.  
  
"Mr. Crane," a voice called from the other side of the door. Nick winced when he heard it. Crane had specifically said he'd start shooting if anyone other than Nick or one of Nick's teammates tries to talk to him. The only reason Nigel was agreeing to talk to Nick's friends was that it would cause everyone more pain.  
  
"I told you I didn't want to talk to anyone except the nightshift CSI team," Crane yelled back. He fired a shot at the wall beside the door. "The next shot either goes in the door to hit you or into Nick here. And I know you don't want a dead hostage, especially one that's a CSI. Get Gregory and Ms. Sidle. I'll speak to them."  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Greg yelled when the group heard the shot. He started to shake so Catherine put her arms around him. "You don't think he shot him do you? He wouldn't do that right? He wants Nick as a friend so he wouldn't kill him right?"  
  
"That's right Greggo," Grissom stood as Brass approached them. By the look on his friend's face he knew the news wouldn't be good. "What's going on Jim? Did your guys get Crane?"  
  
"Crane fired a warning shot when our negotiator tries to talk to him," Brass told them. He looked reluctant to pass on the next bit of information but knew he had to. He also knew Grissom would immediately refuse. "Crane wants to talk to Sara and Greg inside. He says they're the only ones he'll talk to."  
  
"No," Grissom replied as thought. He tried to ignore the protest from Sara and Greg but they were making it difficult. "Greg, you can't go even if I was willing to let you. You're not even supposed to be here. You barely have enough strength to stand up for longer than twenty minutes so there's no way you can go into that building without endangering yourself and everyone in there. And Sara, if you go in Nigel's going to use you against Nick. He's sick enough to do that."  
  
"I'm going in Grissom," Sara told him firmly. She knew Greg couldn't though he wanted to badly. Grissom explaining that he could put Nick in more danger was what made him step down. Greg would never intentionally put someone in danger. "I'll let Nicky know you're okay Greg. And we're going to get him out of there, don't worry."  
  
Greg nodded and watched Sara go off with Brass. He wished he could go as well but he didn't want to put Nick in more danger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Warrick's understanding eyes. The older man knew how he was feeling and felt just as helpless as Greg did.  
  
  
  
Sara walked into the bungalow slowly. She wasn't sure what exactly to expect but she wasn't going to back down. Nick's life depended on her talking down Nigel and that was probably going to be the hardest thing she was ever going to have to do. 


	22. Death

Different tactics Chapter 22: Death  
  
  
  
"Nigel, this is Sara," Sara called from the other side of the closed door. She was trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check but the love of her life was right in the next room and the only thing separating them was that closed door. "I'm here just like you asked. Can I speak to Nick for a minute? I'd like to know if he's all right."  
  
"He's fine Ms. Sidle," Nigel's voice floated back out at her. She thought she could hear the nerves in his voice but wasn't sure. She needed to keep him talking before she could be certain. "Where's Gregory? I requested that he be here too. I won't speak to you unless Gregory is present also. Get him here now!"  
  
"Greg's still in the hospital Nigel," Sara lied and hoped he couldn't tell. She knew she was a bad liar. "You shot him, remember? He's going to be fine but he has to stay in the hospital for another few days. He can't come talk to you."  
  
"Don't lie to me Sidle!" Nigel screamed, his voice hysterical. "I know that he was released this morning and that he's staying with Warrick Brown. I also know that he wouldn't stay at home when I have his best friend hostage. He's out there and we both know it. Get him in here now or I'll start shooting!"  
  
"Go get Greg Sanders," Sara told one of the officers standing behind her. "Tell Grissom that he's needed if we want to get Nick out of here alive. Don't let him talk you out of it because he will try. Also bring some water back with you. We're in this for the long haul. He's not going down easily."  
  
  
  
"Greg Sanders?" everyone looked up as a young officer said his name. Greg nodded to indicate that he heard. "Ms. Sidle requests your presents inside. She says the hostage taker refuses to speak unless you're both present. If we want to get the hostage out alive you have to be in there."  
  
"Greg, no," Grissom said when Greg got to his feet. Greg just looked at him until Grissom finally gave in. Everyone there knew Greg had to go in if they wanted Nick back alive. "Be careful Greg. And stay away from Nigel as possible. Nick will kill me if I let you go in there and you get hurt."  
  
"I'll be fine Gris, I promise," Greg told him. "Sara's already in there and we both know she won't let me close to Nigel if she can help it. I'll see you guys when this is over."  
  
  
  
"Nigel, Greg's here now," Sara called when she saw Greg step into the bungalow. She knew he shouldn't be there. He should be back at Warrick's house, resting and concentrating on getting better. With the bundle of blankets wrapped around him he looked almost ten years younger than his twenty-seven years. "Will you talk to us now?"  
  
"Yes, I will," Nigel replied. Greg shuddered at the sound of his voice and wrapped the blankets around him tighter. He couldn't get rid of the cold feeling inside of him though, and it was slowly driving him crazy. "Hello Gregory, how are you feeling? Up for a little more action?"  
  
"Leave him alone," Sara and Greg heard Nick's voice and breathed a sigh of relief. Nick was at least all right enough to speak and that brought them a huge sense of peace. "Don't answer him Greggo!"  
  
"Just a second," Nigel told them. There was the sound of a struggle and then nothing. "Sorry about that. I had to gag him so he wouldn't interrupt us. He can be a pain sometimes but he's still a good friend. You both should know that by now though so I don't need to tell you."  
  
"What's your plan Nigel?" Greg asked, his voice already weak and strained from lack of rest. He didn't even have enough energy to protest when Sara made him sit on the floor. "How do we fit in all of this? Why bring us in and not Grissom, or Catherine, or Warrick?"  
  
"You already know that answer Gregory," Nigel said and they heard the sound of the door unlocking. "You are Nick's closest friends. Now I want you both to come in here, slowly. No one else is to come in and you're to close the door after you and lock it. Come in now."  
  
Sara helped Greg to his feet and they went in the room. Sara locked the door and made Greg sit down in the corner of the room, farthest from Nigel. The officers outside felt helpless as they watched the two friends go into the room and waited. They heard an argument and the sounds of a struggle, and then three shots rang out. There was a cry a pain from a male voice and someone crying that he was dead, but they weren't sure whom they were talking about. They decided to take a chance and broke the door open. They found one male lying on the floor, with blood coming from his shoulder. A bullet had grazed him. Another male was lying a few feet away, a bullet through his heart. He was obviously dead. There was no sign of the female or the third male. 


	23. Lost

Different tactics Chapter 23: Lost  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about leaving you guys hanging. I meant to post this last night but I got distracted by CSI: Miami and CSI.  
  
"Oh my God, he shot them!" Catherine cried out. She leaned against Grissom, as she didn't trust her own legs to support her weight. She could see the shock and disbelief on Warrick's face and reached out for his hand. The three waited anxiously for news on their friends.  
  
"This one's alive," a young cop yelled as he ran toward the paramedics. He was carrying a bundle of blankets and Warrick went over to identify the survivor. He hoped it wasn't Nigel Crane. Grissom stayed with Catherine to see if he could calm her down so she wouldn't go into shock.  
  
"Victim one is male, approximately twenty-six years of age, with a laceration to his upper arm," the paramedic was relaying information to the hospital as Warrick approached. "His BP is 115/85, pulse is rapid, breathing shallow, and his temp is 101.2 degrees. Pupils are dilated, possible concussion, but also could be from the fever. Victim is conscious and responsive."  
  
"Greg?" Warrick stepped into the ambulance and felt a sense of relief wash over him when he saw the young lab tech awake and alive. "You had us worried Greggo. Gris! Cath! Greg's alive!" he watched as their heads snapped up and they hurriedly got to their feet.  
  
"Thank God!" Catherine was at Greg's side in a flash, Grissom a second later. She put all her energy and concentration on fussing over the young man so she didn't have to think about her possibly two dead friends. "Do you need anything? Some water or something to eat?"  
  
"I'm going to be sick," Greg groaned and the paramedic was quick to hold up a plastic bag. His friends winced, as he was violently sick. Greg's flu had finally caught up with him. He closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. When he did his eyes met Grissom's concerned ones and he felt someone take his hand. His eyes were unnaturally bright with fever and he was pale from loss of blood.  
  
"Try to sleep Greg," Grissom told him. He gave Greg's hand another squeeze of assurance when Greg's eyes filled with panic. He knew whatever happened in that room had scared Greg, scared him even more than being raped had. He didn't even want to think what would have scared the lab tech after all he'd already been through. When Grissom came out of his thoughts Greg was sleeping, his hand still with a firm grip on Grissom's. "Any word on the others?"  
  
"They're bringing out the body now," Catherine looked over at him, fear evident in his voice and her eyes. Warrick had already volunteered to identify the dead body, and they could only hope it wasn't Nick. They already knew Sara was missing and the police thought Nigel had taken her when they charged the room.  
  
"It's not Nick!" they heard Warrick cry out in relief. His loud exclamation woke Greg but everyone's attention was focused on the man running toward the ambulance. "It's not Nick. It's Nigel. Nigel's dead and he can never hurt anyone ever again. You guys here that? Nigel's Dead!"  
  
"So if Nigel's dead then where are Nick and Sara?" Greg's weak voice asked from the gurney. Grissom squeezed his hand for the third time that night, unsure of how to answer the seemingly innocent question. He had two missing CSI's, an injured lad tech, and a dead kidnapper. Nick and Sara had to be somewhere inside that bungalow as it was surrounded and no one had come out except for the officers, Greg, and Nigel's body. Nick and Sara were lost inside the house. 


	24. Talk

Different tactics Chapter 24: Talk  
  
A/N: Is fanfiction.net acting up for anyone else today or does it just hate me? Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story. Sorry for taking so long. I should have another chapter from each of my other stories up soon. It all depends on what I get written before the website starts working again.  
  
"Sir, we have to transport him now," one of the paramedics told Grissom. Grissom was torn between going to the hospital with Greg and staying. He wanted to protect the youngest member of his team but he also had two CSIs missing. He was the nightshift supervisor and by all rights, he should remain at the crime until Nick and Sara were found.  
  
"Gris, go with Greg," Catherine told him gently. She could see how torn he looked and decided to help him. "I'll stay here with Warrick until Nick and Sara are found. You can keep us posted on Greg's condition. Besides, he's got your hand in a pretty tight grip and you might wake him if you try to break it."  
  
Grissom nodded and realized for the first time how hard Greg was gripping his hand. He was amazed at the strength the young lab tech had in his sleep and wondered again exactly what went on in the house to scare him so much. He said a quick goodbye to Catherine and Warrick before the doors were closed and they were on their way.  
  
"I hope he'll be all right," Catherine turned to Warrick for some reassurance. She was normally a strong woman but seeing her friends hurt had taken a lot out of her. "Why Greg? What did Nigel know about Greg that made him use Greg against Nick? There has to be a reason Nigel thought Greg would be the perfect person to use instead of one of us."  
  
"You know hoe protective Nick is of Greg," Warrick told her. He didn't know how to tell Catherine that there was a reason without telling her what the reason was. Deciding the reason would come out eventually, he drew in a deep breath and began to tell her. "Greg reminds Nicky of his younger brother that dies a few years before he transferred here. Nick was also the first of us to look at Greg as a part of the CSI nightshift family. The rest of us were like 'he's there, big deal' but Nicky refused to let Greg be left out. I felt so bad after I realized that we had been unintentionally leaving Greg out of our parties and get-togethers. I don't know if I would have realized what we were doing if Nick hadn't pointed it out."  
  
"They have to be all right Warrick," Catherine looked up at him, her eyes shinning from unshed tears. "They have to be."  
  
Warrick held her close and looked up when someone shouted from within the house. They had found something significant but was it one of their teammates or something else? Catherine and Warrick ran into the house, unable to contain their impatience. They had to know.  
  
  
  
A/N: Next chapter: What was found, how Greg's doing, and the million dollar question, where's Nick and Sara? 


	25. Reunion

Different tactics Chapter 25: Reunion  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My computer's been frigging up so badly that I want to heave it out the window. I probably shouldn't even be on this since it's storming out but oh well, I want to write.  
  
"What did you guys find?" Warrick asked as he and Catherine rushed into the room. He looked away from the puddles of blood on the floor, not in disgust but in fear. He didn't want to know how much blood Greg had lost or see whether there were more than two puddles of blood.  
  
"We found your friends," a young police officer grinned at them while he took their elbows and escorted them into the hall. "The girl must have pulled the guy behind the couch when the shooting began but didn't know that there was a trap door. They fell down through it and the couch somehow got tipped back and was covering the hole. We'll have them out in a second."  
  
"They're alive," Catherine leaned against Warrick for support. Nick and Sara were going to be fine, Greg was at the hospital being taken care of, and Nigel was dead. The nightmare seemed to be over. "Are they all right? Can we see them?"  
  
"You can probably ride with them in the ambulance," the cop told them. He motioned outside, to where two ambulances were parked and waiting for their patients. "They should be bringing them out any minute. Why don't you wait for them outside?"  
  
"You go with Sara and I'll go with Nick?" Warrick questioned his friend as they went outside. She quickly agreed. They watched anxiously as the police motioned for the paramedics to go in and get the patients. Several minutes later they emerged with Nick and Sara.  
  
***Sara's ambulance***  
  
"Patient is about thirty-one years of age with a fractured ankle and some lacerations to her forearms," the paramedic relayed Sara's vitals to the hospital. "Pulse is 79 and strong, BP is 119/90, breaths are regular, pupils responsive. Our ETA is two and a half minutes."  
  
"Is Greg all right?" Sara's eyes locked on Catherine's, pleading for some good news. "I saw Nigel go for his gun and shot at him a few times. I pulled Nicky behind the couch and was going to try to get Greg but we fell down a hole in the floor. Please tell me that he's all right."  
  
"He's already at the hospital," Catherine told the younger woman. "A bullet grazed his arm during the shootout and apparently he's had the flu that finally caught up with him. You know Greg, he refuses to admit when he's sick."  
  
"But he'll be all right?" Sara asked but Catherine got out of answering her as they pulled up to the emergency doors.  
  
***Nick's Ambulance***  
  
"Patient is about thirty years old with a deep laceration to his left side, a few minor lacerations to his face and arms, a fractured collarbone," the paramedic told the hospital. "Pupils are dilated so possible concussion, pulse is 78 and strong, BP 118/89, breathing regular."  
  
"Warrick, where's Greg?" Nick asked, his voice frantic. He knew Sara was all right but he had lost track of Greg once he and Sara had fallen down the hole. "Is he all right? Was he hurt? Where's Nigel? Did Sara shot him?"  
  
"Calm down man," Warrick smiled at Nick's older brother concerns over Greg. He knew the two younger men were close but until this whole Crane incident, he had no idea how close. "Greg's at the hospital with Grissom. The paramedics took him about twenty minutes ago. You'll probably be able to see him once you get checked over, as the doctor will probably keep him overnight. Don't panic, when I say that I mean because he's lost a little blood and he's got a pretty high fever from the flu."  
  
Warrick was thankful when the ambulance slowed and the doors opened. They had arrived at the hospital.  
  
***An hour later***  
  
"What's the verdict?" Grissom asked as his four CSIs entered Greg's hospital room. He had been extremely relieved when Catherine had found him an hour earlier to tell him Nick and Sara were fine. It took a lot of stress off of his shoulders to know that they were all right and he finally convinced Greg to go to sleep. The lab tech had been exhausted but refused to sleep until he knew that Nick and Sara were all right.  
  
"Sara broke her ankle and I broke my collarbone," Nick told his boss. He looked down at his sleeping best friend and smiled. Greg looked better than he had when they were in that room. "I also needed a few stitches for a cut on my side. How's Greg doing?"  
  
"He didn't need any stitches luckily," Grissom replied and held his breath for a moment when Greg stirred in his sleep. "He's lost a bit of blood over the days few days so he was given a transfusion and he's got a bad case of the flu, which is being treated with antibiotics. The thing the doctor is most concerned about, and I agree, is Greg's mental stability. He's barely said a word since he came out of the bungalow and he's become clingy. He refused to let go of my hand, even when the doctor threatened to sedate him if he didn't cooperate."  
  
"Poor Greggo," Nick felt guilty. Nigel had been after him, not Greg. Greg was just an innocent victim. "How long does he have to stay in this hospital? And can we stay with him tonight? I don't want to leave him alone."  
  
"The doctor will release him in the morning if his fever doesn't get any higher," Grissom smiled as Nick stepped forward and took one of Greg's hands in his. This was one of the first times he really thought of his nightshift as family. He was just sorry that it took something like this to make him realize that he cared about them.  
  
"Nicky?" Greg's soft, sleepy voice asked as his eyelids fluttered until they opened. He looked up at his friends' faces and was relieved to find both Nick and Sara there. If they were well enough to be visiting him then they would be fine. He yawned, stretched, and then winced at the pain he felt in his shoulder. "I keep forgetting that he shot me."  
  
Sara gasped when she heard this. She was remembering the scene clearly and she knew Nigel hadn't fired any shots. But she had. 


	26. Recovery

Different tactics Chapter 26: Recovery  
  
  
  
"I guess Greg just needed to know that Nick and Sara were all right," Catherine smiled softly as she and Grissom watched Nick and Greg joking around on the other side of the room. Warrick was there too, occasionally saying something but mostly just content to let the two friends talk. Catherine had to look around for the last member of the group. "Why's Sara sitting by herself?"  
  
"She looks like she feels guilty," Grissom sighed. He figured everyone would somehow blame themselves for this event, he knew he did, and knew he had to talk to Sara. He asked Catherine to come with him, as she was better at parental comforting than he was. "Sara, what's the matter?"  
  
"It's my fault Gris," Sara's voice was flat and emotionless, which scared her friends. "I told myself I would protect him when Crane ordered us into the room and what do I do? I get him put into the hospital! I shot him! It's my fault that he's here. He could have died!"  
  
"Sara, honey, calm down," Catherine sat next to the hysterical woman and wrapped one of her arms around her shoulders. "You killed Nigel, no one else. If it wasn't for you then everyone would probably still be back there and you, Greg, and Nick would still be in danger."  
  
"But I shot Greg Cath," Sara said dejectedly. She didn't want to hear her co-workers yelling at her so she ran from the room. Nick, Greg, and Warrick looked over at Grissom and Catherine questionably but they just shrugged.  
  
"I'll talk to her," Nick said, getting to his feet. He too, was remembering the scene and had a pretty good idea of what was bothering his girlfriend. "When I get back you'd better be asleep Greggo."  
  
After he could no longer see Nick, Greg's eyes sought out his other friends, making sure they were still in the room. As long as he wasn't left alone then he would be fine. He knew he couldn't go to sleep like Nick wanted him to, as that's when he felt vulnerable and the nightmares and the memories came.  
  
"Nicky's right Greg," Warrick told him. He had seen the fear spring into Greg's eyes when Nick had told him to go to sleep. "If you don't go to sleep voluntarily then the doctor will give you something to make you sleep. You don't want that do you?"  
  
"No," Greg pulled the bed covers up to his chin, making him look younger and so vulnerable that his friends' hearts nearly broke. It wasn't going to be an easy recovery as they had hoped. "I can't go to sleep. He comes back when I sleep."  
  
"We're right here Greg," Grissom and Catherine stepped closer to the bed to assure their youngest that they weren't leaving. They knew he wouldn't sleep unless he knew that someone was there with him. "If it looks like you're having a nightmare we'll wake you up."  
  
Greg yawned and, after making sure his friends were still there, closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately, as he was exhausted. 


	27. Truth

Different tactics Chapter 27: Truth  
  
A/N: This story is slowly winding down, hopefully. Every time I think I'm going to end it I think of something else.  
  
"Go away," Sara sobbed as she heard someone come up behind her. She figured it was either Grissom or Catherine, as she had told them how she shot Greg. She actually was half-hoping it was Grissom coming to fire her for injuring a co-worker. That way she wouldn't have to see the disappointment in Greg's eyes when she told him it was she, and not Nigel, who put him in the hospital.  
  
"No, I won't go away Sara," she heard Nick's voice and felt his arms wrap around her. He wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her gently. "It wasn't your fault Honey. Nobody is going to blame you. If you hadn't taken that shot then we'd probably be dead right now."  
  
"But I put Greg in the hospital," Sara leaned in closer to Nick. She needed his comfort at the moment. "How can you say it wasn't my fault when I'm the only one in that room who fired a gun. That means it was my gun that shot Greg and that's why he's here. If I had been a few inches over I would have hit his heart and he'd be dead."  
  
"He's not Sara, and that's what you have to see," Nick tightened his grip on her as she tried to pull away. He knew she needed to hear what he had to say. "Greg's going to be fine. He'll be back in the lab, playing his loud music before you know it. Come back to the room with me and you'll see that nobody blames you."  
  
"If anybody does I'm going to hand in my resignation," Sara told him as he pulled her to her feet. She followed him back into Greg's room and looked toward the bed with a scared expression. She was relieved when she saw that Greg was asleep, as that gave her more time to think of an apology.  
  
***A half-hour later***  
  
"Is he still sleeping peacefully?" Nick asked Warrick. Sara was sitting by the window again and Grissom and Catherine had just left to pick up some non-hospital food for everyone.  
  
"So far he hasn't stirred," Warrick replied. He had told Nick how Greg was afraid to go to sleep and, acting like an older brother, Nick had taken a seat right next to Greg's bed. "I'm hoping he'll sleep for at least another hour or two but he could wake up at any time."  
  
As if Greg had heard him, he started tossing in his sleep. Nick quickly sprang to his feet and shook the younger man until his eyes began to flutter. Sara had approached the bed while Nick was waking Greg and now stood next to Warrick. Greg blinked a few times before he regained his senses then looked around. His eyes met Sara's and she knew that he knew the truth in who shot him. 


	28. Sleep

Different tactics Chapter 28: Sleep  
  
A/N: Sorry again for the lack of updates. My computer is still screwing up. On the small bright side though, I get to watch the "stalker" episode tonight.  
  
"You all right Greggo?" Nick asked his best friend. He could see the fear in Greg's brown eyes where a spark used to be. Nick would have given anything to be able to see that spark in Greg's eyes that that moment. "Can I talk to Greg alone for a few minutes guys?"  
  
Sara and Warrick nodded and left the room. They hoped Nick could get through to him and find out what was wrong. They knew if anyone could it would be Nick. Greg trusted him the most out of any of them. They decided to go down to the cafeteria and get a coffee.  
  
"Greg, Nigel's dead," Nick told his friend softly. He watched the fear slowly disappear from Greg's eyes but it was replaced with something Nick couldn't pinpoint. "He can't hurt us anymore. It's finally over. He won't be back."  
  
"Are you sure?" Greg's voice was soft, almost inaudible, and Nick had to strain to hear it. He was still frightened; it rang in his voice, but knew as long as he had his friends he was safe. "Did he play with your mind too? Tell you things that he wanted to do?"  
  
Nick's eyes widened as he realized what Greg was talking about; remembered the threats Nigel had told them right before the shooting had started. He took one of Greg's hands and squeezed it reassuringly. "None of those things are going to happen Greggo. He's dead and he can't hurt us anymore. You still look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some more sleep?"  
  
"I'm not tired," Greg protested but yawned seconds later. He glared at Nick when the older man laughed and turned away from him, only to face Grissom. "Hey Grissom, when did you come back? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Nicky's right Greg, you need your sleep," Grissom gave the lab tech a small smile when he protested. Grissom shared the same look as Nick, which told Greg that they were not leaving him alone until he went to sleep. "We'll wake you if it looks like you're having a nightmare. Nothing's going to happen if you sleep for a few more hours."  
  
Greg just sighed and gave in. He knew when to give up and it was already two against one, five against one if they decided to bring in the rest of the team. He made them both promise that they wouldn't leave him alone before he would even close his eyes. He was in a deep sleep within minutes.  
  
"How's he doing mentally?" Grissom questioned Nick, who was reluctant to answer. "That's what I thought. We'll get him through this Nicky. We just have to let him know that he doesn't have to do it alone. Brass is still giving as many cases to Ecklie's crew as possible so we can concentrate on Greg's recovery."  
  
"Just keep Ecklie away from Greg," Nick growled when he remembered the last run in with the dayshift supervisor. He briefly wondered if Greg would remember and be scared of Ecklie once he returned to work. "Did you talk to the doctor about when he can come back to work?"  
  
"He suggests at least five days for recuperation then for me to use my judgment," Grissom replied and shook his head to show his frustration. "I have no idea how the kid's going to handle work after all this. I don't know how any of us are going to face work after this but at least the rest of us are better prepared for it. Maybe if I get him to take a training course it'll help his recovery. At least then he might not feel as helpless as he did this time."  
  
"You want Greg to take a CSI training course?" Nick asked, shock apparent in his voice. He looked down at his sleeping friend and grinned. "He's going to love that. And you're right. It will make him feel like he's more prepared for this kind of thing. Maybe we should all take the course together."  
  
"We'll talk about that," Grissom grinned at his CSI then gave him a stern, fatherly glare. "But right now you're going to join Greg and go to sleep. Don't even try to protest because you need sleep. The nurse is bringing in a cot any minute now. I'll watch over Greg until you wake up." 


	29. Admittance

Different tactics Chapter 29: Admittance  
  
A/N: I am eventually going to finish this. This was originally the second-to-last chapter but now I'm not sure. I need to stop my brain from coming up with more ideas or this will turn into the never-ending story.  
  
"How's he doing?" Sara asked quietly as she stepped into the room. Grissom looked from Greg to her and motioned her over. "He looks so peaceful. Like he's really just sleeping and hasn't been through any of this shit. This is all my fault. I'm handing in my resignation in the morning."  
  
"You will do no such thing," Grissom growled softly, as not to wake the sleeping young men. "This is in no way your fault Sara. You did what you thought was best in the situation. Just because it didn't turn out like you expected doesn't mean you're at fault. I think you need to talk to Greg once he wakes up. I'm positive that he doesn't blame you. You ended this whole nightmare."  
  
"I'll believe it when Greg tells me that he doesn't blame me," Sara glanced at the sleeping lab tech briefly before turning back to face her boss. "But I don't see how he can forgive me. I shot him Griss. He trusted me to protect him and that's why he came in the building. I shot him."  
  
"It'll be all right Sara," Grissom took one of her hands in his and squeezed it.  
  
***About an hour later***  
  
"Grissom? Nick?" Greg opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the light. He saw Nick sleeping on a cot a few feet away and Grissom and Sara quietly talking a few feet on the other side of his bed. He called out louder this time and got their attention. They were at his side in a flash.  
  
"Feeling any better Kid?" Grissom asked, helping Greg sit up a little. He quickly looked the kid over and found that he was looking better. More colour had returned to his cheeks and he didn't need as much help to sit up as he did last time.  
  
"A little better," Greg admitted. He looked around again and frowned when he didn't see any food. He knew he had slept through lunch but that didn't mean he wasn't hungry. "Did they take away my lunch tray?"  
  
"I let them," Grissom replied. "It was getting cold. I told them I'd run out and get you something to eat once you woke up. So what would you like? You're not on any restrictions."  
  
"A bacon cheeseburger," Greg grinned at his boss. Grissom smiled back and began to leave. He turned around and gave Sara a look that Greg couldn't read, Then he was gone.  
  
"Greg, we need to talk," Sara told him, hesitation and dread in her voice. Greg could see the reluctance in Sara's eyes and knew whatever she was going to say was serious. "I don't know how to start but you need to know this. When we were in that room and the shooting started, Nigel Crane never had the chance to pull the trigger on his gun." 


	30. Reactions

Different tactics Chapter 30: Reaction  
  
A/N: I'm trying to get this updated as much as possible before exams start. Once they start I'll be studying 24/7. Yuck!!!  
  
Sara watched Greg's face anxiously for a reaction to her confession. He was frowning, remembering, but for the most part was silent. His usually sparkling brown eyes had lost their innocence and had been replaced by insecurity and Sara had noticed earlier that his voice lacked its usual exuberance. This whole situation had taken its toll on the kid and Sara hated to add another reason for him to be afraid but unfortunately Grissom was right; it was best that Greg knew what had happened now than if he found out later.  
  
Greg looked at Sara, stared into her eyes, for a moment. He could see that she was blaming herself and was waiting for him to scream at him. He wouldn't do that though, not to her. She had seen her shot and had taken it. If she hadn't they would either be dead or still in that nightmare. No, he couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault; she didn't want to hit him.  
  
"You need to work on your aim," Greg told her and waited for her reaction. For a second he thought he failed but soon her face broke into the smile that he loved to see, the reason he always joked around with her. He was happy that he could still make her smile, as she needed to get her mind off of worrying over the situation.  
  
"Thanks Greg," Sara said sincerely. Now that she knew that Greg knew the truth and didn't blame her, she felt relieved. She could concentrate her energy on getting herself, Nick, and Greg better and away from the nightmares that were sure to come. She wasn't looking forward to those nights when she would wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily with her heart racing. But she would endure them and not complain, as Nick's and Greg's nightmares were sure to be ten times worse than her own. Who was she to complain about a nightmare when Greg was afraid to sleep without one his friends present? When Nick had to make sure Greg was all right before he even thought about going to sleep? No, she couldn't complain, not to anybody.  
  
"When did Nicky go to sleep?" Greg asked as he looked over at his still sleeping friend. He was relieved that Nick was getting plenty of rest, as he looked ready to drop a few hours ago. "And where did Catherine and Warrick go? They were here before I went to sleep."  
  
"Nick fell asleep a few minutes after you did," Sara told him, reaching out for one of his hands. She wanted to reassure herself that she wasn't dreaming, that Greg really did forgive her. "I think Warrick drove Catherine back to her house to pick up Lindsay. Catherine called her about an hour ago and she insisted on coming here to see everybody. She was really worried when Cath told her you were shot."  
  
"She's a sweet kid," Greg flashed her a smile, which widened when he saw Grissom enter the room with a few bags of fast food. "Hey Grissom, think you brought enough food?"  
  
"Depends on how hungry you are," Grissom handed one bag to Greg and one to Sara. He set another down by Nick's cot and kept the last one for himself. "I ran into Catherine, Lindsay, and Warrick on my way in. Catherine took their bags and Warrick offered to bring the tray of drinks. They should be here any minute."  
  
As soon as those words left his mouth a small girl ran into the room and launched herself up on to Greg's bed. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight hug before getting down and doing the same for Sara. Catherine had come in by then and managed to convince her daughter to wait until Nick awoke before attacking him with hugs. Lindsay agreed but only if she could sit next to Greg on his hospital bed. The team finally felt safe and happy. 


	31. Over

Different tactics Chapter 31: Over  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I spent the week at my aunt's and couldn't update. But in exactly four days I'll be home for Christmas with nothing to do but write. Except on Christmas Eve and day of course.  
  
***A few days later***  
  
"What are you doing here Greg?" Grissom asked the lab tech when he entered his office. Grissom was surprised that Greg had even come into work when he'd only been released from the hospital the day before. He wondered how Greg had even made it out of the house as he and Nick were staying with Warrick. "You should be resting. You're not scheduled to come back for another three days."  
  
"I got bored," Greg replied while taking a seat across from his boss. Nick had fallen asleep hours earlier and Warrick had left for work so Greg quickly became bored. "Nicky fell asleep about three hours ago and there was nothing to do so I came here. You're not going to make me leave are you?"  
  
"Only if you promise that you'll rest," Grissom relented. He hated giving in because he knew Greg should be sleeping in a bed but if he wasn't going to sleep then Grissom would rather have him in his sights. "It's been a slow night so why don't you lie down on the couch. I'm just catching up on some paperwork and Warrick and Catherine are in the lounge with Lindsay. Eddie's running late again so Cath brought her in. I'll see if I can find you a pillow and blanket."  
  
"I'm not tired," Greg protested but allowed Grissom to steer him toward the couch. "All I've been doing for the past week is sleeping and resting and taking pain pills. I don't want to sleep for a week."  
  
"You still need to sleep Greg," Grissom said while he opened and closed several drawers until he found a blanket and pillow. "I know you haven't been sleeping unless someone else is in the room, Warrick told me. Well, I'm here so you can sleep. It's over Kid, it's over."  
  
"It is over isn't it?" Greg yawned and snuggled into the pillow. 


End file.
